


Two Weeks Later

by Kazduit



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gun cleaning, Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One gets Three a present to cheer him up.</p><p>**This story has now been translated into Russian you can read it here https://ficbook.net/readfic/3521816**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks Later

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a little rushed but I really wanted to add to this tag.

It had been two weeks since Wendy's attack. They had made trips down to various planets to buy more supplies and the parts needed to fix the Rasa. What bothered One about the whole thing was that it had also been two weeks since Three had joined them on a trip planet side or had joined for a meal. Ever since Sarah died he had locked himself away in his living quarters and bothering him even more no one else seemed to care. 

One planned to put an end to Three's voluntary solitude. They were going to need him on a mission eventually and it wouldn't do them any good if he refused to leave his room. At least that's what he told himself when he spent the last of his money on a gun he quickly tucked away and didn't tell the others about.

Back on the ship he avoided Two's suggestive looks and made a beeline for Three's quarters. He entered in the code for the door not bothering to wait for Three to let him in and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell do you want now?" Three grumbled from the couch where he had his guns all spread out as he carefully cleaned each piece before putting them back together. 

This wasn't the first time One had visited Three in the weeks since Sarah's death. At first he had gone to apologize more. He knew it wasn't his fault but he felt bad that Three had lost someone he had cared about and the only real connection he had had left to Marcus Boone, the man he used to be. Those visits had just seemed to piss three off so instead he started bringing him food or the outcome of the latest vote. Three didn't seem to mind that those were just excuses or that he tended to linger more than necessary. 

"Six managed to find some real meat for dinner tonight." One said as picked up the gun next to Three and sat down. He started taking the gun apart and then picked up a rag and some cleaner off the table. The first time he had touched one of Three's guns he had yelled at him for handling it wrong and taught him how to hold and take it apart, clean it and put it back together. 

Three ignored him and kept working on the gun in his hands. One watched as his fingers moved over the pieces, putting it together without having to think about wish piece went where like One still did. His eyes moved up to Three's face. He had never seen Three look at anything like he did his guns, well nothing until Sarah. He could tell that Three had loved her, even if he couldn't remember it, just from the way he had looked at her. His eyes laser focused on her as if nothing else mattered. Not for the first time One found himself wondering what it would be like to be the recipient of Three's focus. 

"I got something in the black market too. Actually um it's for you." One reached behind himself to pull the gun out from where he had stashed it to make a quick getaway from the shady dealer. He put it on the table in front of Three, who put down his own gun to pick it up, running his fingers over the sides. It wasn't much, a simple hand gun with curving designs carved into the handle. It was all One could afford. 

"And uh, I was thinking. All guns need a name right so how about..."

"Sarah." Three finished for him. Three squeezed the gun tightly for a moment before gently putting it down and turning to face One. 

"Thank you, she's beautiful." Three's said as he continued to stare at One. His eyes were sharp and focused but undeniably happy and filled with something One couldn't describe but knew he'd seen before. It was the way Three looked at his guns and the way he had looked at Sarah when he said goodbye.

"You're welcome just promise me you'll come to dinner tonight." Three nodded his agreement. His gaze lingered on One for a few seconds more before turning back to his guns and continuing to clean them. One however didn't pick up the one he'd been working on again. He was content to just sit back and watch Three work.

Two weeks ago he had told Two that he didn't know how anyone could have feelings for Three. But sitting there watching the care he took when dealing with something he cared about One knew that he understood now how easy it would be to fall for the man sitting next to him and that he hadn't even noticed he was doing it until he was too far gone to look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading let me know what you think in the comments or you can find me on tumblr at miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com


End file.
